


nestled

by migraineroom



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, belphie x reader, i wonder if this is considered a drabble, idk what else to say, pretty short, rainy days and all that, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom
Summary: you don’t regret inviting your favorite brother to hang out with you on a rainy day
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	nestled

You absolutely don’t regret splurging your hard-earned (no, not really _your_ hard work) Grimm on the expensive comforter featured on Akuzon.

And you don’t regret inviting your favorite brother to hang out with you on a rainy day.

It was a Saturday, which was perfect. You impatiently sent him two messages, and he replied a few minutes later, having woken up from his nap slightly irritated. But you couldn’t care less. The package just arrived, and you opened the big box to find a fluffy large cotton comforter. 

You’ve always used a thin blanket with a couple of pillows since you came to RAD, but the rainy season has come and the weather’s getting colder. Mammon told you about an Akuzon sale last week, and the first thing you saw on the front page when you opened up the app was a half-price comforter with a bonus pillow. _Perfect_. It had great reviews too, so you wasted no time confirming the purchase. It took a little dent in your savings, but it was worth it when you finally got to try it out.

“Hey, do you want to come over?”

“Belphie!”

You groaned and rolled your eyes. He didn’t seem to be active, and all you wanted to do was jump into your bed right now.

Looking outside a window, you see the rain slightly picking up. _Ugh_ … If he doesn’t reply soon, you might just be tempted to shoot him a ‘Nevermind’ text and enjoy the comforter on your own.

“Sure.”

Oh, finally. You sat down on your desk chair, not wanting to sit on the bed yet. He took about five minutes until you heard knocking on your door. Standing there in front of you was the seventh brother, with unruly hair and an annoyed look on his face.

“Why did you ask me to come over?”

“Because...” grinning widely, you let the sentence trail off as you opened the door fully, letting him see the fluffy bed set up. Even in his sleepy state, his eyes widened and you saw a sparkle in his eyes. _What a dork._

He pushed past you playfully and went straight to the bed, and it took all your strength to pull him off before he could lay down.

“Nope, I waited for you before I even thought of trying it out, so we’re doing this together.”

Rolling his eyes, he muttered a ‘fine’ and grabbed your wrist, which probably made you blush. Thankfully, he was looking at the bed and not at you right now.

“Okay, on the count of three. One, two...”

“Wait-!”

You didn’t get to finish your sentence as he pulled you and you both sunk into the softness of the comforter. Oh hell, it was _heavenly_.

You both lay there for a moment before you start giggling quietly, which turned loud and continuous. He looked at you and cracked a smile, too, but you were too busy laughing about what just happened to really notice.

“Why did you pull me? I wasn’t even ready!” still chuckling, you wiped a tear from your eye, and looked at him to see the Avatar of Sloth curled up and hugging a big part of the blanket. You pulled it off from him jokingly.

“Hey, this isn’t yours.”

Grumbling, he pulled it back, which started a tug of war between the two of you for the comfy quilt. You both were grinning though, but soon enough, he gave a major tug that made you let go of the blanket...

and fall right into his chest.

Belphegor caught you, his hand placing itself on the small of your back, while the other, still clutching the comforter, pulled it over the both of you, creating a little world where the two of you are warm and cozy with your breaths heating up the air.

You looked up at him, and turned red at his violet-pink eyes that have a mischievous glint to them. Yawning suddenly, he muttered “nap time,” and pulled you closer, effectively restraining you from being able to move. Resting his chin on the top of your head, he cuddled you, and soon enough you had your arms wrapped around him too.

You noticed the rain is harder now, the droplets noisy as they fall down the roof.

“Hey, message Beel and tell him to grab some hot chocolate...” the demon grunted at this, shifting a bit and muttering into your hair something along the lines of him wanting you to himself right now.

“You know, you’re gonna have to work a couple of shifts in Hell’s kitchen to pay this back.” 

“No way.”

“I’ll join you, how about that?”

“Shhh.” he ran his fingers through your hair, stroking it and making you sleepy. His methods were effective, because soon enough, you were both asleep cozily in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> rainy season where i live, and i recently got a fluffy comforter, yeah u get the gist
> 
> i hope this was fine ! im unsure of how i should write belphie, but since this is a fluff fic, i figured he wouldnt be sadistic here lol
> 
> hope u enjoy !! <3


End file.
